Delightful Dessert
by UslessEpiphany26
Summary: Something is makeing Bella moan. But it's not Edward. Funny.


Um, OK yah. This was really random- it was kinda running around in my head for a week or two. So, I finally decided to just go for it. I probably SLAUTTERED the idea, but still—if you think you can write something like this better—do it! Then PM me.

**--------**

**Bella's POV**

I opened up the freezer/fridge scanning for something that particularly appealed to me. Catching my eye was a small classy container of ice cream. The name of it was in German, as was the rest of writing on the container. "Kirsche Brownie Stück Schokolade" the tan script wrote out. Under the title; in tiny lettering was what I was searching for "cherry brownie chocolate chunk" it read in bland hard to read lettering. Obviously, they assumed people who spoke English weren't worthy of their _delicious frozen desserts_.

_Well let's just show them!_ I walked up to one of the many drawers in the large kitchen and opened it up. There, lying side by side were two dozen sets of forks, knives, and most importantly; spoons. I gingerly picked up one of the perfectly cleaned spoons and looked it over. _Probably never been used._

After I plopped back on the arm chair, in front of the flickering Flat Screen TV which was playing some loud slasher flick- even though they all had great hearing; Emmett (And unusually Alice too.) insisted they have the surround sound up as loud as possible. If the noise was loud to me I couldn't imagine how loud it must be to them.

I popped open the lid of the carton, feeling slightly guilty that this must have cost five times more than the best ice cream at the Forks General Store. _And about five times smaller in size._ The Guilt washed away the second the spoon entered my mouth.

A small moan left my lips.

I quickly drove down the spoon into the tub; bringing the biggest spoonful of the delicious frozen dessert into my mouth. My toes curled in pleasure.

_Oh, My God._

Now if sex is even half as good as this…

Thinking of sex while I shoved another gigantic spoonful into my mouth made me groan again. Louder than the first time.

"This is the best tasting ice cream I have ever tasted" I murmured to myself.

At that moment everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"What?" I was shocked that there would be such a reaction to me eating ice cream. I mean, it's not even a popsicle or a hotdog- what could they possibly find amusing about this? "What's so funny? Just because you don't eat ice cream doesn't mean I can't!"

A smirk appeared on Rose's face "Oh I've eaten a lot more ice cream than you have my little virgin."

_Oh. OH!_ I could feel a deep blush creeping up my neck to my face.

**--------**

**Edwards POV**

As Bella sat down in the arm chair, I watched as she opened the container of ice cream. _Ugg how can she like something that smells so revolting?_

My Angle took a new spoon and scooped out a small amount with a determined look on her face.

When the spoon entered her mouth I heard a small moan. _Oh God, Please don't do this to me!_

_Did Bella just moan? _Emmett.

_Wow. Complete Bliss. She really likes that stuff. _Jasper.

_It's just going to get worse Edward. _Alice.

Bella took another large spoonful. Ripples when down her body, her toes curled, and her moan was even louder this time.

_It sounds like she's_—I cut out Rose's thoughts.

Bella groaned again with the spoon still in her mouth.

_Look Edward! She's giving silverware a blow job but not you! Jealous?? _Emmett's thoughts were starting to get on my nerves

"This is the best tasting ice cream I have ever tasted" Bella gasped with the spoon _still_ in her mouth.

Everyone Except for Bella and I Burst out in hysterics, I could even hear Carlisle and Esme chuckling upstairs. "What's so funny? Just because you don't eat ice cream doesn't mean I can't!" My Angle huffed.

_Oh little Bella you are so naive. I enjoy Emmett's "Ice cream" regularly…_

I blocked out Rosalie- there are just some things you _never_ want to see your brother and sister do.

"Oh I've eaten a lot more ice cream than you have my little virgin." Another wave of pictures came over me- this time it was from everyone in the room. Carlisle and Esme were courteous enough to try to block the mental images from me, but a few still escaped through.

I shuttered at the sight of my mother figure crawling up my father's body.

Realization showed on Bella's face a she turned a bright red.

Now I wouldn't mind if that were—Shut up Edward, don't think about that.

---------

Yes. So, there it is. Review and read my other story. BTW I'm going to be writing a lot more so put me on Author Alert if you don't think this totally sucks. I have Ideas for a few more one-shots and a couple Series too.


End file.
